You're not alone
by Ichiro-Temajii
Summary: When she died and turned into a spirit, no one said it included turning into a bipedal, talking rabbit. But it did. And for Souluna Mortuorum, that's got to be the least of her worries. When Pitch returns with yet another plot to plunge the world into fear and darkness, Souluna's got to help the guardians save the world Yet again, and even maybe find a little romance along the way
1. Chapter 1: Pitch Rising

**Hey guys! Temajji here with my first, non-oneshot story. ^^**

**Well, as you've probably guessed, I'm a pretty big fan of ROTG, but since this is my first ROTG piece, I'm always looking forward to some advise to make my stories better.**

**Sadly, I don't own anything here except for my character(s) and the plot line.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One:  
Pitch rising…Again

The streetlamps flickered along the cold, dark streets of London, illuminating the stray cats and scurrying rats as the slunk through the shadows, avoiding what few people could be out late at night. Suddenly, near a small park, the lamps went out with out any warning, startling several late-night park-goers. As the people scattered, one cat- a small, black scrap of fur, could only hiss in surprise as a tall, dark figure stepped out from the shadows, startling it.

The figure laughed as it watched the cat bound away. "Yes, run little pussy cat," It cooed. "You don't want to be here for this." The figure laughed again before pausing just outside the park gates.

Idly, the figure stared into the dark woods for a long moment. "You know I see you-you might as well come out." He called.

At first silence greeted him, then; "I thought you were dead."

"Oh my dear, you and I both know that I will always be around-so long as there's fear in the world." The dark figure chuckled and stepped under the only lamp in the vicinity that hadn't spontaneously died off, revealing the sinister, slightly ashy-gray-skinned face we all know and love.

At the same time, a figure emerges from the park's treeline. At first the figure appeared slender and misshapen. As it neared however, it became quite apparent that it was a pooka. A FEMALE pooka to be exact. She had a more slander frame than her male counterpart and had pale gray fur with a white belly and ear tips. A pair of thick, loose leather belts hung around her waist-one of them holding a small knife sheath. Long, black-streaked fur, flopped over her face, hiding one of her now-furious brown eyes from view. A dark red, sleeveless vest-buttoned closed with several brass buttons was her only protection from the chilly London night. But the cold was the least of the rabbit's worries.

"Pitch!" She snapped. "Don't even think that for one moment you can just come here and-"

Pitch laughed and held up his hand. "Patience rabbit. I'm not here to cause trouble, I merely want to talk."  
The pooka eyed him warily. "Why should I trust you?" She hissed, baring her teeth like some feral cat. "After all, if my memory serves correctly, the last time you showed your face, you tried to cover the world in your fear and darkness, even resorting to kidnapping the fairies and ruining Easter!"  
"That was ancient history."  
" THAT WAS LAST FREAKIN' YEAR!" She snarled, rushing at the motionless boogieman, knife at the ready. Her charge was cut short however, when Pitch snapped his fingers and a nightmare-just as dark and sandy as ever- leaped from a nearby building and firmly planted itself in her path, barring her charge.

Pitch wagged a finger at the furious rabbit. "Tsk tsk tsk, temper temper." He cooed. "You really ought to take anger management classes Souluna." He tittered, stepping forward to pat the pooka on the head

-Only to jerk his hand back in fear of loosing his fingers.

The pooka-Souluna-Growled and put some space between her and the nightmare that neighed and allowed Pitch to pet its muzzle. "All right Black-what do you want?"

Pitch pulled a hurt expression on his face. "Why, I'm hurt Soul. What makes you think that I would come here NOT to see my good friend?"

Souluna "harrumphed" And put her hands on her hips as she glared at the nightmare master. "One: You ALWAYS want something. Two: It's you, and three: I'm not your friend."

"Ouch. Hurtful."

"Just get to the point Black-before I kick your ass all the way back to the miserable little worm hole you first crawled out of."

Pitch gave her a dangerous glare before he chuckled. "Very well. Here's my proposition: An alliance."

"A who an' what now?"

"An. Alliance. You and me." He smirked and began to close the gap between him and her, still careful to remain outside of the rabbit's bite zone. "Just think, you and me, ruling the world, being believed in by all the children in the world. It would be EASY if you join me. I mean, just think! With your skills and my nightmares, we can finally show the world that we DO exist! That we WANT to be believed in! And all we have to do is-"

"Kill the guardians?" Souluna interrupted, taking a menacing step towards the boogieman, who took a couple of retreating steps. "You know just as damn well as I do-I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT KIND OF THING."

She growled at him, her ears flat against her head. "You should have known the answer from the beginning." She growled yet again as she took more steps towards him. "And you should know," She hissed as the space between them shrank down to a mere and week foot. "That if you ever show up again-I WILL snap your neck."

Pitch remained as stoic as ever as the angry pooka approached. But deep down, it took all of his will power not to show fear. He stayed like this until she was close enough to see the rage in her deep brown eyes. '_Good grief! She's just-_'

" CLEAR?" The pooka growled, making sure to get her real message out and known to Pitch: _Stay the hell away from me or I'll make you wish you were in hell_.

Pitch swallowed, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the she-rabbit's glare. "As clear as the moon is tonight." He replied coolly, casually waving a hand in the moon's general direction as it shown in the night sky among the stars-ALL, clear as day.

With one last snort, Souluna steps back and, tipping an imaginary hat, quickly taps the ground twice with her foot. "GOOD. And remember it, nightmare king."

No sooner had the words left her lips than a thin, white mist slowly rose from the ground and enveloped her, hiding her from the boogieman's view. No sooner had it done so, than the mist fell away, revealing empty space that held no trace of evidence that the All Soul's day spirit had been there-save for a small patch of dead grass.

Eyeing the patch of now-dead grass, Pitch let out a small, yet amused chuckle. "You want to play difficult? Okay, let's play."


	2. Chapter 2 : Eclipse

Chapter 2

Eclipse

"GET BACK HERE YA LITTLE GREMLIN!"

This phrase earned a cocky laugh from a certain winter spirit as he flew just out of the reach of a large, angry, rabbit. Jack Frost was bored. And, after having been kicked out of the North Pole for the afternoon, he had taken it upon himself to visit a familiar, underground valley of sorts-and the angry pooka that lived there.

Jack laughed again as Bunny jumped again; making a swipe for the egg that Jack had plucked out of his paw. "FROST! I SWEAR 'AT WHEN I GET MY PAWS ON YOU, I'M GOIN' TA-"

"You're going to what? Push me into the paint ponds?" Jack cheekily asked, flying up just a little farther from the angry pooka.

Bunnymund was not amused. It had only been a year since Pitch had tried to destroy the children's belief in the Guardians, and this little…this little gremlin had the cheek to come and interrupt his work. After what happened last year, Bunny was determined to make up for it this year, pulling out all the stops to make this the best Easter yet.

Of course, when someone goes and ruins your holiday the year before, you tend to become paranoid and insist on cramming-_Five months_ in advance.

Jack smirked again before dropping the egg, making the Guardian of hope scramble to catch it before it shattered onto the ground below. "Aww lighten up kangaroo! Easter's months away! Heck, if anyone should be rushing, it's North! Christmas is just around the corner remember."

Bunny- having caught the now shaking egglet- sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before glaring up at Frost. "Yeah well, 'don't know 'bout you, but I don't want a repeat o' last year."

Jack chuckled and floated back down to the ground. " And neither do the rest of us. But seriously, you can relax a little you know. And besides," Jack reached up and once again plucked the little egglet from the pooka warrior's paws, letting it run off to the other egglets who preceded to play a small game of tag. "North actually sent me down here to get some help. He's working on overdrive back up at the Pole."

Bunny opened his mouth to argue but closed it again with a sigh. "I suppose coming to 'elp wouldn't set me back _too_ much…"

* * *

-At the North Pole-

"Hey North!"  
North paused from inspecting a line of freshly painted dollhouses to glance up as Jack came bounding in, quickly followed by Bunny, Sandy and Toothiana.

"Found you a little help."

Indeed. After convincing Bunny to come and lend a hand-err, paw, he and the pooka had swung by the Tooth palace and had managed to convince Tooth to come help, leaving Baby Tooth in charge while she was gone. Turns out, Sandy had decided to drop by and say "hi" at the exact moment, hence him being asked to help as well.

North blinked before grinning widely and pulling the others into a large, bone-crushing group hug. "My friends! It's good to see you! Thank you for coming to help!"

Tooth giggled and smiled. "Well, when Jack told me how overworked you were all up here, I just had to come and help-Oh! Incisor over in London just came out! I hope Baby Tooth felt it." She added, a little worried at the idea of a child waking up to a quarter-less morning.

She stopped worrying however, when Jack put a reassuring hand on her feathery shoulder. "Calm down Toothy, I'm sure she felt it."

The Tooth Fairy stared at the white haired teen before smiling and nodding. "Yes, you're probably right. Baby Tooth can handle herself. So," She directed the last word at North. "What should we work on?"

* * *

-A Good Few hours later-

Bunny sighed and set down the toy soldier he had finished painting. "An'…DONE!"

Stretching, he sighed again as he felt his spine pop back into place as he glanced around and saw that everyone else had just about wrapped up: North was telling an incredulous-looking yeti to re-paint an entire batch of dollhouses another color, Jack was helping Phil and another yeti put a rocking horse back together, while Tooth and Sandy were busy fishing out a pair of sheepish-looking, paint-soaked elves out of a large vat of paint.

Chuckling as he watched Tooth scold the two elves, Bunny looked up as North came by to inspect his work. "Not bad Bunny!" He boomed, laughing as he clapped the pooka on the back. "I'll make yeti out of you yet!"

Bunny chuckled at this before standing up to put his paintbrush away. "Heh heh, if it's all The same, I'll stick ta' bein' a pooka mate."

"Are you sure? You could grow longer fur-live here at the North Pole."

Bunny snorted, inspecting his handy work. He would have liked to say more, but North had by now, gone over to check on Jack and the yetis as they finished putting together the last rocking horse. Shaking his head, the rabbit pulled out an egg and began absentmindedly painting on a pale gray under coat.

"Should've finished this little one before comin' 'ere." He muttered, adding another layer of pale gray paint. He was once again interrupted, however. This time, by a familiar, golden-hair guardian.

"Oh, G'Day there Sandy." He greeted, receiving a bright smile and nod in return. Sandy then began flashing images above his head: a rabbit, food, then a picture of a large man with a beard.

"Yer' askin' if I'm staying for dinner?"

Sandy nodded again before flashing a quick image of Jack, himself, and tooth.

"So you three are stayin'?"

Another nod.

Bunny shook his head, his ears waving around slightly. "Sorry mate, 'fraid I can't –I've still got more of dem googies ta' paint back at the Warren."

He made to dip his paint brush in a can of clear, silver paint when North came up and, pulling the egg and paintbrush out of his paws, threw a large, beefy arm around the rabbit's shoulders. "Oh come now Bunny. Stay for dinner! Phil makes a mean salad." The Russian offered.

Again, Bunny shook his furry head. And again, North insisted. This confrontation would have gone on longer had they not been interrupted.

Especially by someone who just happened to cast a shadow cold and dark enough to dampen the happy mood.

Just as Bunny was about to cave and accept North's offer, a yeti, covered in paint and wood shavings urgently began tapping North's shoulder, hurriedly muttering things in yeti. While Bunny didn't understand one speck of it, he managed to gather that something bad was happening.

North listened to the yeti, his brow creased with worry. "This is bad," He said when the yeti had finished. In a louder voice, he continued, grabbing his sword and making his way towards the Globe, Bunny and Sandy in tow. "JACK! TOOTH! EMERGENCY AT THE GLOBE!" He yelled, glancing up at the two as they helped a few elves hang strings of popcorn from all the balcony railings.

Hearing the normally jolly Russian sound so serious however, they dropped the strings of popcorn they'd been carrying to fly down and join the three other guardians on the ground.

As they approached the globe, Tooth let out a gasp and flew up to the edge of the balcony railing, not daring to get any closer. None of them were.

The globe was engulfed in shadows. Not the dark sand of Pitch, but at the same time not un-similar.

Jack could only gape at the shadowy globe, his staff clenched tightly between two pale hands. "Wha- North. What's going on?!"

The Russian opened his mouth to reply when a cold, amused voice interrupted him. "Oh? Forgotten me already, have you Jack?"

Bunny froze. They all did, as a shadow slowly detached itself from the withering mass of darkness that surrounded the globe. The small pool moved along the wall before coming to a halt on a small spot of floor just behind the guardians.

Growling, Bunny pulled out his boomerangs and held it in his paws, shooting daggers at the pool of shadow a mere few meters away. Beside him, North's angry voice rumbled all across the large room. "Pitch! How dare you come here! How are you even here anyways?! The last we saw of you, you were-"

"The last you saw of me North, I was being unceremoniously dragged back into that miserable pit under the bed, right?" The five Guardians could only watch as Pitch Black slowly rose up from the pool of shadows, a cruel smirk playing on his lips. "So perhaps I did expect you to be surprised at my appearance."

Sandy growled silently and held his hand out as a long whip of golden dream sand materialized in his hand. He brandished it menacingly at the nightmare king, silently demanding for an explanation for his little appearance at the globe.

Pitch smirked, quite amused by the small man's actions. "So want to know why I am here, am I correct Sandman? Well, if I told you what I was planning, then that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" He mused, casually pacing a little, and Tooth couldn't help but gasp quietly as she saw a shadow, seemingly more sinister than the others, break away from the mass surrounding the globe.

Pitch chuckled coldly at the Tooth Fairy's expression. "Caught sight of my little friend have you?" He asked, holding out a hand as the shadow silently leapt up into his palm. He chuckled again, stroking the shadow with one finger. "Oh don't worry. He won't bite. _Yet_."

Pitch once again directed his attention to North. "But back to business. I'm here to tell you a word from an old friend of mine, a _VERY_ old friend of mine. He says; "_You can forget about Christmas Santaof Claussen, because your days are numbered. You __AND__ the rest of you guardians._"

At this, Tooth covered her mouth with her hand before glaring at the nightmare king. Jack tried to lunge at the boogieman but North quickly put an arm in front of the boy, silently telling him to wait. Bunny, meanwhile growled.

"Alrigh' Pitch. Cut the crap and tell us 'who yer working with! NOW." Beside him, Sandy silently shot daggers at the boogieman, cracking the whip impatiently.

But Pitch merely laughed at this. He held his hand and a ball of shadow briefly flared up before dying away, revealing an old, worn golden key, it's shaft long and thin, covered in a row of wave-styled metal, the head shaped into that of a snarling serpent. Bunny, Tooth, and Jack could only stare at it in curiosity but both North and Sandy stared at it with large, disbelieving eyes.

North looked like he was trying to get his brain to reboot while Sandy began flashing images above his head so fast it looked like a blurry rainbow of golden sand." You-WHERE DID YOU GET THAT PITCH?!"

Pitch laughed and with a wave of his hand, the key vanished. "Oh, quite upset are we, eh _Santa_? Of course, you know all too well what it is for. And you can't stop me-None of you can. Not even you Jack." He added, hoping to spite the boy.

Well, it worked.

Jack growled and a thin white mist of frost now coating the floor under his feet. "We stopped you once Pitch-and we can damn do it again."

Pitch laughed once more as shadows began enveloping him. "Oh we'll see Frost. We'll see." And with one last flare, the shadow engulfed Pitch completely, dissipating into fine, black mist. The shadows surrounding the globe did the same, leaving five, very angry guardians and several anxious yetis and elves.

No sooner had the last of the shadows dissipated, Bunny growled and reluctantly put his boomerangs away before whirling around to face North.

"Alrigh' North, TALK. What is it 'bout that key that's got you an' Sandy so worried about?"

North and Sandy exchanged troubled looks as Jack and Tooth moved closer. Finally, North sighed and ran a hand though his silvery white hair.

"It is because of WHAT the key unlocks." North shook his head and gestured for them to make themselves comfortable. "You may as well sit down and listen to the story of Eclipse."


	3. Chapter 3: Legend of Eclipse

Chapter 3:

The legend of Eclipse

**NOTE: The words written in Italic is North telling Jack, Bunny and Tooth about the legend of Eclipse.**

** Also, I own nothing 'cept for my character(s) and the plot line.**

** Remember the three R's people: Read, Rate, and Reviews are always welcome. ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Long ago, there was a spirit called Eclipse. No one knew who he had been before death, nor did they know what his center was._

_ All they knew, however, was that he was a kind, wise spirit who could be seen by everyone, hence his difference from other spirits who were not seen by non-believers._

_ Anyways, Eclipse was loved by everyone-man, woman, and child- they'd flock to him like moths to a flame. And Eclipse would regale them with stories of old, lost years before their time._

_ He was known for his ability to shape-shift. Often he appeared as a tall, strapping, young man with short, lush, black hair and pure, silver eyes. Yet there were times when he appeared as a bipedal black fox with the same silver eyes as his human form. The other spirits called him the Moon's eyes, since they believed that he might as well have been Manny's right hand man._

_ Back then, Sandy here, was a young spirit, just beginning to fully understand his powers. I, on the other hand, was still mortal._

_ A boy._

_ I remember when he came to my village. It was a small place, not that big a settlement tucked away in the snowy mountains of my homeland. When he first stepped through the village gates, he brought with him a time of laugher and stories._

_ It was truly a golden age._

_ Sadly, it was also the calm before the storm._

_ You see, not many spirits know this, but Manny used to have a dark side. Heh heh, the literal dark side of the moon if you will. And, this side was called Duskk._

_ And it was a literal alter ego. The Manny we know cares for the children of the world, entrusting us to guard and protect them._

_ But Duskk. All he wishes is to _destroy_ them. He sends plague and death, snuffing out the lives of millions with a simple command. Now, for a long time, Manny was able to keep Duskk at bay, trapped in eternal slumber. However, there came a time when, having lost control of Duskk, he was unable to stop as his darker side unleashed the plague onto man kind. Man, woman, and child-hardly any were spared._

_ Horrified at what was happening, Manny instructed Eclipse to absorb Duskk into his own center, sealing the dark entity away for eternity._

_ But no one could have guessed what happened next._

_ Outraged at his capture, Duskk began crushing Eclipse's center, slowly tainting it and filling it with nothing but darkness and cruelty._

_ Completely over-taken, the once kind, and gentle spirit was turned into a cruel follower of darkness, spreading enough fear and darkness to make Pitch's onslaught look like what an ant is to a lion._

_ Manny, desperate to put an end to what he had done, summoned every available spirit and entity, bidding them to end Eclipse's rein of terror. I was, by now, a spirit-a Guardian to be exact. _

_ When we met in battle with Eclipse's forces, we engaged in one of the most gruesome battles in history. Finally, we were at last able to seal him away with three keys. Eclipse's general and right-hand man, Pitch Black became un-believed in, and the world was at last, at peace._

_ Until now._

* * *

The room was filled with silence-and a stunned one to boot.

Jack, having had enough, decided to break the tension. "So what you and Sandy are saying, is that, Pitch now wants to free his old friend and re-plunge the world into darkness and fear."

Sandy nodded and flashed a picture of the moon above his head-the latter being directed at North.

North nodded. "You are right Sandy. We must discuss matter with Man in Moon." So saying, the Russian looked up towards the large window in the roof were the moon was silently peering down at them. "Manny! Long time old friend. Tell us, what should we do about Pitch? If he really means to reawaken Eclipse-what must we do to stop him?"

Silence.

"Are you sure?"

More silence.

Despite knowing all to well that Manny could speak to any of them at any given time, both Bunny and Jack found hearing North talking to the moon a little strange, seeing as how the large man only received silence in return.

Sighing, Tooth floated forward as North turned away from the window. "Well?" She prompted. "What's Manny saying?"

North didn't say anything. Instead, he gestured to the center of the mosaic near their feet. As they watched, a ray of moonlight slowly spread across it, and they watched as shadows began to play across it.

They watched, silent, as the familiar shadow of Pitch appeared, which then quickly rearranged itself into the shadow of a young man, the shadow's piercing red eyes sending a chill up Jack's spine.

North inhaled sharply. "Eclipse." Beside him, Sandy shifted from one foot to another.

The shadow shifted again. Three keys this time. Disappearing into a round pool of shadow that melted into the form of a tall woman with wings.

At this Bunny furrowed his brow. "That shadow…that looks like Lady Death!" He exclaimed. He glanced first at North, then up at the moon. "So Manny wants us to bring the keys to her?"

North nodded. "It would make sense- Lady Death is powerful. She can hide as well as protect the keys better than anyone."

Tooth and Sandy nodded, but Jack merely looked confused. "Lady…Death?" He asked.

Tooth quickly explained who she was. "Lady Death is the mistress of the underworld. She knows whose about to die and sends someone to collect their souls. She also has 'Reapers.' They're in charge of exorcizing spirits who still linger on this earth. Not spirits like us mind you, but ghosts."

"Oh. Huh, must be a grim job the-"

"Oi', Manny's not done tellin' us somethin'." Bunny quickly interrupted, gesturing to the still present pool of moonlight on the floor.

"Oh…Right."

Jack fell back into silence as Manny showed one last image.

One that shocked them all.

A rabbit. Well, a pooka to be exact.

The five guardians were speechless, Bunny most of all. They watched as the rabbit's shadow began running along the rim of the pool of moonlight, first on all fours, then on it's hind legs as if to make itself clear.

Finally, Jack found his tongue as the image faded. He stared at Bunny with wide eyes. "Bunny, what do you have to do with all this?"

Bunny finally shut his mouth and glared at the younger snow spirit. "That's not me ya' gumby! I don' think it's me that Manny's talking 'bout."

At this, Sandy glanced up at North and flashed an image of a large, heavy-looking book along with a pair of ridiculous-looking shoes.

North shook his head. "It doesn't seem like Manny wants' them to be a guardian-more like a… A guardian-in-training."

Tooth frowned. "But then, who is it?"

Bunny scratched the back of his neck, clueless, but Sandy suddenly began flashing images over his head. It was too fast for most of them, but North understood at once. "OF COURSE!" He exclaimed, slamming a hand down on a button at the odd command consul at the edge of the balcony, startling both Jack and Tooth.

From somewhere in the workshop, a bell rang. No sooner had it than a small elf came running in, carrying a large, leather-bound book. Taking it from the small creature, North began leafing through it before stopping on a page. "Ah HA! I found her!" So saying, he pulled out a small, old picture of a pooka-a FEMALE pooka.

Bunny jaw dropped at the image while Jack looked stunned. Tooth however, squealed with delight. "Oh it's her!" She yelled, swooping forward and taking the picture from North's hand. "I haven't seen her in AGES!" She said, holding the picture up for Jack and Bunny to see.

The pooka was a slender one, and had pale gray fur with white belly fur and ear tips. The fur on her head was slightly longer and flopped down over her face, hiding one of her chocolate brown eyes. She wore a sleeveless red vest and a pair of loose, leather belts-one of which carried a knife. In the picture, she was grinning at the camera beside Tooth, one furry arm around the Tooth fairy's shoulders while the other was giving the camera the peace sign.

Or, I guess, the kind of peace sign that a rabbit could make.

A grin was plastered on Tooth's face, lighting it up like the Fourth of July. Sandy was smiling. North was grinning like a fool. Jack was smirking and was casting sneaky glances at Bunny.

And Bunny?

Bunny was absolutely horrified. "Wha-Eh- W-wait just one bloomin' moment!" He exclaimed. "Her?! I-Eh-Manny. Wants' us to work. With 'ER?! Has he gone mad?!"

North laughed, clapping Bunny on the back, making the rabbit stumble a little. "Is not so bad Bunny. Last I remember, you and her had a REAL flare." He added, smirking. "I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

Bunny rolled his green eyes. "Oh YEAH, an' she'll show it by breakin' into me Warren-AGAIN." He grumbled sarcastically. "Hey! Maybe, she'll even' burry the rest of me burrow-AGAIN."

Jack, standing next to Tooth, quirked an eyebrow at the distressed-looking rabbit. "Whoa, what's got kangaroo over there so upset?"

Tooth giggled. "It's because of Souluna-or Soul."

"Who?"

"Souluna Mortourum. Her." She gestured at the rabbit in the picture. "They used to be rivals-sort of like how you and him are."

Jack's eyebrow rode up even farther on his face. "So this is how he reacted when I got chosen huh?"

"Sort of. But he was WAY more upset than this." Tooth smiled as she watched the pooka warrior pace back and forth, Sandy trying to flash reassuring images above his head while North simply grinned from ear-to-ear. "If you ask me, he's still got a thing for her." She whispered to the frost spirit.

Bunny however, over heard. "I DO NOT HAVE A THING FOR HER!" He growled, stopping mid-pace. "'Ell, if anythin', I'm just as fond of 'er as I am of Frostbite over there!"

Tooth sighed, still smiling and fluttered up to the distressed rabbit. "Oh come now Bunny. She can't be that bad. Surely, she's changed a little over these past two hundred years. I'm sure she's gotten over you painting her tail bright pink."

At this, Jack couldn't help but burst out laughing. Bunny chose to ignore him, shaking his head so hard that his ears waved around like reeds. "No can do mate. She's stubborn like that. Even if I were to go an' knock 'er out 'fore comin' back, she'd still wake up an' murder us all-Startin' with me." He paused than chuckled. "'Course, I wouldn't let 'er." He mused. "The Sheila neva' did stand a chance 'gainst me."

"Oh good! You can go fetch her than Bunny."

Bunny froze before whipping around to stare at North. "Why me?!"

"Because you just said you would." North beamed, shoving a familiar-looking sack into Bunny's paws. "Jack will go with you. If she doesn't want to go-then kidnap her."

Bunny's face fell while Jack laughed, floating up into the air and tapping the rabbit's head with his staff. "Then let's go kangaroo! Don't wanna keep your girlfriend waiting, do you?"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Jack smirked. "Prove it."

Bunny growled at him and, making sure his boomerangs where secure in their holsters with a huff, he glared daggers at the winter spirit. "Fine. Maybe I will."

So saying, the Easter Bunny tapped his foot on the ground twice before hopping down into a hole in the ground. Jack smirked as he watched the hole close up, leaving the familiar calling card: a spring flower.

Laughing, the winter spirit literally opened a window and, waving to the remaining three guardians, jumped out, calling the wind to take him to his target.

* * *

**Well, that's it for chapter 3. Please, review this and tell me what you think. I'm sorry if they're a little OOC. TT^TT**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**I give you all big hugs.**

**~Temajii**


	4. Chapter 4: A Not-so mushy reunion

** Hey everybody! Sorry it took awhile, But Chapter four is here. Please enjoy.**

**And to those of you who were so kind to leave suggestions, thank you. ^^**

** You have very much made this little 13-year-old happy**

** And, if you're up to it, I'd really appreciate a review or two on how I can make this better.**

** Thanks for reading-You are all the reason I get up at all (Mostly 'cause I have to motivate my fat butt to write.)**

**PEACE!**

* * *

Chapter four:

A Not-so-mushy reunion

[Somewhere in London]

Souluna cursed as she slammed into the alleyway trash bins. She was chasing yet another of those funny, shadow horses that seemed to plague nearby cemeteries, disturbing the spirits there with their incessant neighing and their destructive behavior.

Souluna growled slightly as she freed herself from the smelly fish-heads and the used eggshells that had landed on her, staining her pale-gray fur with unknown stains.

"Shove me into a car compactor why don't you?" She grumbled, taking off after the shadow horse yet again. There had been a surge of these things ever since Pitch had tried to ask for her help. Of course, him asking for her help resulted in her threatening him before storming of to good ol' Mexico to enjoy a drink or two.

Souluna noticed that the shadow was pulling ahead of her. "Not on my watch Pinky-pie!" She yelled, leaping onto a stack of crates, using them as a launching pad as she hurtled herself at the offending shadow equestrian.

The nightmare glanced back-

-just in time to see the angry pooka football tackle it to the ground, spewing curse words all the way.

Souluna smirked as she watched the horse's futile struggle to escape. "Never race a rabbit, _mate_." She teased remembering and adopting a familiar Aussie tone and quote from an old memory of hers.

She flinched slightly, as she remembered _who_ the tone belonged to. '_Damnit Soul!_' she hissed to herself mentally. '_Now is NOT a good happy flashback time! Kill this thing first, THEN we can have our little marathon!_'

The nightmare, seeing it's captor at war with herself, neighed loudly and, before the pooka could blink, a shadowy hoof collided with her stomach, sending her flying into the still-standing, nearby stack of crates she had used as a launching pad not too long ago.

Of course, it wasn't standing anymore after the horse threw a 5"9 bipedal rabbit into it.

Souluna groaned as she crashed into the crates, knocking them down onto her. The female pooka hissed as a crate landed on her head and, shaking away the stars, she half-pried, half-dragged herself out of the mound of crates, watching angrily as the shadowy horse dashed down the alley into the night.

"Crap. And to think, I almost had hi-"

Suddenly, Souluna watched in shock as, just as the shadow ran around the corner, something whizzed by her face, mere centimeters from the fur on her cheek. She watched as the horse neighed in pain as what ever flew by her slashed it's throat, sending the shadowy beast crashing to the ground, dead as a doornail.

Souluna stared in shock.

The horse stared back in death.

Whatever killed the shadow whizzed back by her ear into the alley behind her.

Souluna stared for a moment before shaking her head hard, making her ears wave back and forth. "What the hell was that?" She asked, half-asking herself, half-saying something into the night.

"'Well, that, was my trusty boomerang Sheila."

Souluna froze, hearing the amused, Australian voice that called from behind her. Looking behind her, she saw the familiar form of yet another pooka, stepping out of the shadow-covered alley.

Souluna smirked, but hid it as she pulled herself free of the crates, turning around to glare at said pooka. "E. Aster Bunnymund! So we meet again eh?"

So saying, a familiar blue-gray pooka stepped completely out of the shadows. "'Seems so Soul. I haven't seen you since New Orleans. 'Alloween night, wasn't it?"

Souluna-or Soul-Smirked quickly before frowning. "Yeah. That was the year you painted my tail pink wasn't it?" She asked the last part rather dangerously, making the Guardian of Hope chuckle.

"Ya screamed 'Bloody Murder' if I remember correctly." As he approached, Soul noticed a white haired teen with blue eyes standing behind Bunny, wearing a blue hoodie while having a sack of sorts slung over one shoulder, and a Sheppard's crook o the other.

Soul quirked an eyebrow at the boy. "Who's the kid?"

The boy gave her a smirk as he came to stand beside Bunny. "Name's Jack. Jack Frost. Guardian of fun and king of chaos."

Bunny rolled his eyes. "'E's also the most annoyin' show pony ta' ever walk the earth."

Soul giggled at this before turning dead serious. "While I'll admit that I'm not really in the mood for revenge Bunny, I have to ask, why are you here?"

The faint grin on Bunny's face disappeared all together. "We need you to come with us."

"And why would I do that?" Soul growled, once again relighting the hostile spark between the two. "If you're here on behalf of some spirit like Father Time or Cupid or-"

"We're here on behalf of the Guardians." This time, Jack interrupted. "Manny's sent us to find you."

Soul frowned. "Manny? What does he want me for?"

"He thinks you can help us with Pitch."

No sooner had the winter spirit said that, Soul growled, her ears flattening against her head as she quickly drew her knife and pointed it at the boy. "Pitch! What's he planning and where is he?"

Jack stared at the knife nervously but Bunny chuckled and gently, put his paw over Soul's, lowering the knife. "Calm down Sheila. Frostbite over 'ere isn't with Pitch."

Soul glared at the Easter bunny before grumbling and putting her knife away. "If you say so cottontail."

Hearing this, Bunny scowled at her while Jack laughed. "What did I tell ya 'bout callin' me that?!"

Soul laughed and shot him a mischievous smirk. "You told me to stop calling you that or you won't stop at just my tail the next time you paint it pink-AGAIN."

"That's right pinky."

Soul gave him a wide-eyed look of disbelief before it turned into a look of pure anger. "WHY YOU COCKY SONUVA-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence however, because just as she prepared to tackle Bunny, a cold, amused, British laugh echoed across the alley. "My my, quite a temper, eh Soul?"

The three spirits froze before whipping around to stare up at the source of said voice.

Pitch.

The boogieman laughed as he watched Jack instantly point his staff at him while the two pookas glared daggers at him, both gripping their respective weapons. "Why so surprised? I told you I'd be back." He mused, directing these words at Jack and Bunny before turning his gaze to Soul. "Ah, good to see you Soul. I don't suppose you've reconsidered my offer?"

Soul growled at the nightmare king, ignoring Jack and Bunny's expressions. "Get bent." She growled, her ears flat against her head.

Pitch laughed. "Still quite the little spitfire are we?" He taunted, breaking the last straw.

Before either Bunny or Jack could do anything, Soul had kicked a nearby trash bin lid into the air before throwing it like a discus at the boogieman, hell bent on beating him into a bloody pulp in a six-foot deep hole in the ground.

Pitch laughed and, with a wave of his hand, the thrash lid was engulfed in a wave of shadow sand-crushed into a taco shell-looking piece of metal. No sooner had the metal fallen to earth however, a flurry of ice and snow forced the boogieman to nimbly leap out of the way.

The nightmare king merely laughed as he met the dangerous expression of Jack Frost. "Not bad Frost. You've certainly been practicing." He mused, dodging a ball of ice.

However, before he could yell at his nightmares to attack the boy, a pale-gray blur crashed into his side, knocking both spirits off of the roof and onto the street below. Pitch grunted as Soul crashed her fist into his jaw-rewarding the angry pooka with a satisfying 'crack' before she leaped away.

Pitch snarled as he struggled to his feet, glaring daggers at the combat-ready Soul. "Not bad," He growled, snapping his fingers. No sooner had he done that, several nightmares surrounded him, poised to attack. "You like to play rough eh? Well then, let's play." With that, he unleashed the howling nightmares upon the poor pooka.

Soul cursed, side-stepping one nightmare before slitting it's throat with her knife. "Not the best plan I've had." She mumbled, ducking under another one before jumping up and delivering a powerful, two-footed kick to it's sandy muzzle.

Suddenly, before she could react, Jack yelled out from above her. "Soul-BEHIND YOU!"

Eyes widening, the she-pooka whipped around-just in time to see a nightmare leap at her. 'Crap!'

However, before it could connect, a familiar object whizzed by her face, lodging itself in the 'mare's forehead. As she watched, a large, blue-gray blur dashed past her and, yanking it out of the now-motionless horse's head, quickly spun around, pulling her close as they threw the weapon over her head, hitting yet another nightmare.

Soul quickly closed her eyes as the nightmare exploded into dark sand, subconsciously burying her face in her rescuer's furry chest. She quickly opened them again, when said chest rumbled with laughter. "'What's the matter? Getting' spooked by the sand?"

Soul glared at the now-smirking Bunny before pulling his head down-closing the gap between their faces to mere inches as Jack's ice ball sailed over his head. "Well then, please mind the giant ball of ice flying over your own head." She teased, pulling a comical flight-attendant voice.

Bunny looked like he wanted to say more before they were interrupted by Pitch's cold voice. "Oh how cute."

Pulling apart, the two pooka's glared at a very amused Pitch. Ignoring the glares, the boogieman laughed, glancing at Jack as the boy landed with a soft thud near his allies. "Well then, I'll take my leave." He laughed again as dark shadow sand began to surround him in a sort of cocoon.

Just before the sand hid him completely, his cold, yellow eyes locked with those of Soul's. "Till then, my dear." He cooed, vanishing as the sand fell away, leaving empty space.

The three remaining spirits stared at the spot before Jack let out a low whistle. "So, you coming?" He asked, eyeing the murderous expression on Soul's face.

The pale-gray pooka snarled softly, running her paw over her knife's sheath. "You can bet your ass I am! When I get my paws on him-there won't be a place on heaven in hell where he won't be able to hide."

Jack grinned at this. "Wow," He commented, pulling a snow globe out of his hoodie pocket, smashing it on the ground a few feet away. "Bunny was right- you are as kick-ass as you are beautiful. " He grinned, ignoring the glare the Easter bunny gave him.

Soul quirked an eyebrow at the taller Pooka, smirking. "Talking about me are we?" She teased, walking towards the swirling portal. Glancign back, she grinned at the boys. "See you at the 'pole."

The two guardians waited until she jumped through said portal before walking towards it themselves-Bunny a bright red under his fur and Jack grinning a troll-worthy grin.

"So, reconnecting I see." The boy teased, eyeing his furry companion.

The older guardian frowned at the sprite. "'What's that supposed' ta' mean?"

Jack laughed. "Oh don't play dumb-I saw you two," He grinned. "Are you SURE she's not your girlfriend?"

"I 'already told you-She's not!"

"Then prove it."

Bunny stopped, eyeing the boy suspiciously. "…'Ow?"

Jack stroked an imaginary beard before grinning like a gremlin. "Kiss her!"

If Bunny had been drinking something, he would have done a very impressive spit-take-And even then, he did a good impression of one. "'WHAT?! 'ARE 'YOU BLOODY' ISANE?!"

Jack laughed even louder. "No just listen! IF she hit's you when you kiss her, then she doesn't like you. But if she relaxes and returns it, well, then that'll be my proof." He gave the bewildered Easter Bunny a cocky grin. "Deal?" He asked, extending his hand.

Bunny glared at the hand dubiously before giving in and shook it-regretting it already. "…'If it'll get you off me back 'bout t." He grumbled.

After all, he didn't see Soul that way…Right?


End file.
